I Drabble In Fiction
by PenguinOfTroy
Summary: Random Word Challenge - Crazy. She's not sure whether to grin or glare. So she does both. He's crazy.
1. Beginning

___DISCLAIMER: "Castle" and all its wonderful characters are the property of ABC and Andrew Marlowe. Much as I enjoy playing with them, I unfortunately do not own them. Please don't sue me._

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: ****1/30**

* * *

**_be·gin·ning _**/biˈginiNG/

_Noun: The point in time or space at which something starts._

"Ok, start at the beginning."

She looks at him expectantly, eyebrow raised and lips quirked.

"I was attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Yes, attacked." He shifts the icepack to his temple and grimaces. "What about that isn't clear?"

"By ninjas?"

He nods.

"They came from nowhere."

"And they gave you a black eye...just because?"

"They are ninja assassins, they don't need a reason."

"It was a squirrel," Alexis quips as she walks by.

Kate purses her lips attempting to restrain the smirk.

Rick glares and presses the icepack closer.

"A ninja squirrel..."

* * *

**A/N - I'm doing this drabble-a-day challenge because I've got a mean case of writers block and I'm trying to snap out of it. I hope you'll come along for the ride.**

**Oh, and for the record I hate squirrels. Just putting that out there. They are evil creatures. Evil I tell you!**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	2. Accusation

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 2****/30**

* * *

_**ac·cu·sa·tion **_/ˌakyəˈzāSHən/

_Noun: A charge or claim that someone has done something illegal or wrong._

His second accusation hurts more than the first, because yes she gave into temptation, slipped back down the rabbit hole of her mother's case, and worst of all lied. But she never – _never_ – wanted to hurt him.

He looks so injured as she kneels before him and lays her hands on his. He refuses to meet her eyes. Her heart breaks. Doesn't he know that he's everything to her?

"I-"

He pulls his hands away, stands, turns his back.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it this time, Kate," he says over his shoulder as he walks away.

* * *

**A/N - Angst monster got me again. Fear not, tomorrow may provide some some resolution.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	3. Restless

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 3****/30**

* * *

**_rest·less _/ˈrestləs/**

_Adjective: (of a person or animal) Unable to rest or relax as a result of anxiety or boredom._******  
**

She punches her fist into the pillow and huffs. Ten minutes have passed since she last checked the clock, but it might as well have been two hours.

She's restless. And it's not because of him. No, definitely not because of him.

Her phone rumbles from its perch on the nightstand and she groans. The last thing she wants right now is a case to further emphasize his absence.

But it's not a case. It's a text. From him.

_I miss you._

She smiles, suddenly warm and fuzzy.

Alright, she admits it...She can't sleep because, yeah, she misses him too.

* * *

**A/N - I originally wrote a continuation of yesterday's drabble, but I didn't like it. So here's some fluff. Yay :)**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	4. Snowflake

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 4****/30**

* * *

**_snow·flake _/ˈsnōˌflāk/**

_Noun: flake of snow, esp. a feathery ice crystal, typically displaying delicate sixfold symmetry._

"We'll name her snowflake and she'll be the most prettiest dog in the world."

The little girl looks up from the fluffy white puppy.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase!" She begs. "Daddy wants one too!"

Her mother shakes her head smiling.

"Daddy can't even handle a virtual dog. Sorry sweetie, gotta go."

"But she needs a good home," the girl sniffles as she's pulled away.

Kate watches them go with warmth, then moves to pick up the wriggling puppy, giggling when it licks her.

"She needs a home." She grins Rick's way. "We can name her snowflake."

* * *

**A/N - Puppies are cute. Fluffy puppies are extra cute...I want one!**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	5. Haze

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 5****/30**

* * *

**_haze /hāz/_**

_Noun: 1) Atmospheric moisture, dust, smoke, and vapor that diminishes visibility. 2) A vague or confused state of mind._

Rick's breath quickens as he eyes her through the haze. He can smell her cherry-scented shampoo, hear the water cascading overhead, imagine it dripping down her body onto the smooth tile below. He's enthralled by the sight of her silhouette obscured only by steam and glass.

When he tip-toes closer his mouth goes dry.

She doesn't notice him even as he hovers just outside.

He licks his lips in anticipation...

Then tips the bucket of icy water over the top of the shower.

"CASTLE!" She shrieks as he bolts away laughing.

She wants a prank war. She's got one.

* * *

**A/N - I can officially say I got this done at the eleventh hour :D Kinda cool.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	6. Flame

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 6****/30**

* * *

**_flame __/flām/_**

_Noun: A hot glowing body of ignited gas that is generated by something on fire._

His devotion for her burns like a flame. It glows brighter with every letter, every word, every paragraph, every page.

He devours what he can, what she gives. He observes, he learns, he memorizes and he dreams. Every night a new dream. About her. An all-consuming blaze.

And he is finally ready for her to see it for herself. He shivers with excitement. Soon she'll feel what he feels. Soon she'll know fire.

He leans back to admire his work – letters etched into lead bullets – and he smiles.

A message. For her.

And a promise.

_Nikki Will Burn_

* * *

**A/N - This one's a bit different, curious to know what you all think of it. And since I missed yesterday's drabble, this is just the first of two for the night. **

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	7. Companion

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 7****/30**

* * *

**_com·pan·ion __/kəmˈpanyən/_**

_Noun: A person or animal with whom one spends a lot of time or with whom one travels._

"Y-you're going to be _what_ for Halloween?" Rick squeaks.

A smirk plays across her lips – _that_ smirk, that pleased, sexy as hell, I-know-I-have-you-wrapped-around-my-little-finger smirk. The one he finds irresistible. And just a little bit troublesome, because he can never be sure if she's playing him...

But she wouldn't joke about something like this would she?

Would she?

"You heard me," she purrs as she stalks from the room.

No, not playing. Definitely not playing.

His mouth goes dry and he swallows tightly.

A Companion?

"Does that mean?" He calls after her.

"Yes, Mr. Space Cowboy."

* * *

**A/N - One of these days I will catch up on the day I missed...this weekend will not be it it seems. **

**If you haven't seen Firefly you might not get this one - and if you haven't seen Firefly you should stop whatever you're doing right now and go watch it because it's seriously awesome. Seriously.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	8. Move

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 8****/30**

* * *

**_move __/moov/_**

_Verb: Go in a specified direction or manner; change position._

_Noun: A change of place or position._

"Move out," Beckett commands then takes up a position by the door. Esposito catches her eye from across the frame.

"Ready for this," he whispers.

She nods. She's been ready for a long time. More than ready.

There's a moment before they rush the room when everything goes still. She closes her eyes, steadies her breath, let's the calm focus wash over.

Then she leads the charge, bursting into the loft with Super Soaker drawn.

She notes the shock on Castle's face before the jet hits him square in the gaping mouth.

She grins triumphantly.

Payback's a bitch.

* * *

**A/N - This is one of those ones I wish wasn't confined to 100 words. But oh well. **

**Consider this part one of my attempt to play catch up. I'm hoping (crossing my fingers) to get another two done today. Wish me luck.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	9. Formal

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 9****/30**

* * *

_**for·mal /ˈfôrməl/**_

_Adjective: Done in accordance with rules of convention or etiquette; suitable for or constituting an official or important situation or occasion._

"What is this?" Gates snatches the slip of paper from the edge of her desk.

"My formal letter of resignation," Beckett answers.

The captain narrows her eyes, first at the letter, then the detective standing before her.

"You think I don't know what is going on, but I do Detective. I know more than you think. So you will listen to me when I tell you to walk out of this office, serve your suspension, then come back and _do your job_."

The scratch of ripping paper echoes though the office.

"Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

**A/N - This word gave me trouble for days. I'm just glad to get it done. Hoping to get another one out tonight, but every time I say that I don't follow through. So time for reverse psychology - I will not, under any circumstances, be writing another drabble tonight... ;)****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	10. Silver

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 10****/30**

* * *

**sil·ver**_** /ˈsilvər/**_

_Noun: A precious shiny grayish-white transition metal, the chemical element of atomic number 47._

"Did you know that there is no word in the English language that rhymes with silver?"

"No," Beckett murmurs from behind the stack of files.

"Well, technically it just doesn't have a perfect rhyme...except for 'chilver' which is a lamb, but that's technically Old English so not really..."

Beckett rubs her forehead.

Castle taps his knee and looks around. No cases. No killers. Just paperwork...lots of paperwork. So he fills the silence.

"Orange also doesn't have a rhyme. Neither does purple...or month..."

"Hey Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"What rhymes with mute?"

"Cute," he smirks.

* * *

**A/N - Another one on the way...yay! :D****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	11. Thanks

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 11****/30**

* * *

**thanks **_**/THaNGks/**_

_Noun: An expression of gratitude._

He plops the clear plastic container on top of her desk, obscuring the John Doe's autopsy report with what looks suspiciously like...

"Pancakes?" She looks up. "Really Castle? Pancakes?"

He sits in his chair with his own box, a grin quirking his lips upwards as he flicks the lid open.

"Since you got called in early and we didn't get a chance to eat breakfast I thought..."

She gapes.

"Hey pancakes? Why didn't you bring us some?"

She buries her head in her hands.

"He doesn't have anything to thank us for, Bro."

She groans.

* * *

**A/N - Now I kinda really want pancakes...****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	12. Prepared

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 12****/30**

* * *

**pre·pared **/priˈpe(ə)r'd/

_Adjective: Properly expectant, organized, or equipped; ready._

She isn't prepared for the package that sits on her doorstep when she finally floats back to her apartment still high on his touch, his scent, his whispers of love and devotion.

The envelope crashes her back to earth. The documents that lie within knock her off her feet.

It doesn't make any sense. The words swim together in a whirlpool of legalese. But she knows what it is. The file - the one her mother requested the week before her death.

A scrap of paper slips from between the pages. She lifts it with trembling fingers.

_Vincit Omnia Veritas._

* * *

**A/N - With any luck I'll be completely caught up on the drabbles tomorrow...shame I don't have much luck haha.****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	13. Knowledge

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 13****/30**

* * *

**knowl·edge **_**/ˈnälij/**_

_Noun: Information and skills acquired through experience or education; the theoretical or practical understanding of a subject._

"Knowledge is a dangerous thing, Mr. Castle."

Maddox stalks towards him with the kind of casual arrogance that makes his blood chill...and sparks the urge to wisecrack about cliched evil villain speeches.

"Where is the file?"

"I don't have any files."

"Tell me where it is and I won't wait here for your daughter to get home..."

Castle's phone rings, cutting through the heavy silence.

Maddox grins at the caller ID, then turns it for him to see – Beckett.

"Tell me where the file is and I'll make her death as quick as yours."

* * *

**A/N - Consider this a part of the _Prepared_ timeline.****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	14. Denial

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 14****/30**

* * *

**de·ni·al _/diˈnīəl/_**

_Noun: 1) The action of declaring something to be untrue. 2) The refusal of something requested or desired._

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt you know."

"Really Lanie? That's where you're going with this?" Kate slides into the booth ahead of her friend, a scowl on her face. "Want to throw in a 'check yourself before you wreck yourself' as well?"

Lanie laughs, "Maybe. You could use that advice too."

Kate sticks out her tongue.

Yeah, he's been dropping hints, sneaked out to see her father, not-so-subtly tried to check her ring size. But that's doesn't mean...

She can't help the giddy smile.

He's going to propose.

Lanie takes a smug sip.

* * *

**A/N - Trying to get another done tonight, been slacking too much lately.****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	15. Wind

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 15****/30**

* * *

**wind_/wind/_**

_Verb: 1) Cause (someone) to have difficulty breathing because of exertion or a blow to the stomach. 2) Move in or take a twisting or spiral_

Maddox knocks the wind out of him with his first punch. And the sense out of him with his second. By the count of three his hand is at his throat, squeezing the life out with ease.

It's a terrible way to die. Certainly not the death he'd ever imagined for himself.

No blaze of glory. Not even a fight.

His story ends with a whimper, clutching frantically at the fingers around his neck, gasping for air that won't come, made powerless by just another pawn.

He crumbles. Lifeless.

Maddox checks his pulse to be sure.

"Goodbye Mr. Smith."

* * *

**A/N - Did I get you? I kinda hope I got you. ****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	16. Sunset

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 16****/30**

* * *

**sun·set **_/ˈsənˌset/_

_Noun: The time in the evening when the sun disappears or daylight fades._

The make-shift murder board is still there.

The sight jolts her, because she'd almost forgotten the reality that she swore to leave behind. Almost.

She fights back the melancholy that sweeps over her, knowing exactly what comes next.

She empties a box, then solemnly pulls down every paper, every picture, every remnant of _before_ and places them reverently inside.

Taking a step back, she admires the bare shutters, the uncovered window and the now unobstructed light pouring through as the sun sets.

And she seals the box, hides it away in a dark corner of the closet, and says goodbye.

* * *

**A/N - I took some days off (we'll call it an intermission) but I'm back now and should be posting a drabble a day like I'm supposed to. Feel free to slap me if I don't. ****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	17. Look

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 17****/30**

* * *

**look** _/look/_

_Verb: Direct one's gaze toward someone or something or in a specified direction._

"Hello, my name is Katherine Beckett. You killed my mother. Prepare to die."

He can't help but make the joke. And she can't help but smile. even though this is serious, even though he shouldn't be joking and she shouldn't be smiling.

She looks away from the road to meet his eyes. His grin only stretches as far as the fear will allow. Hers likely looks the same.

"Personally, I'd go with 'to the pain'." They chuckle, and not for the first time she's glad to have him there beside her, joking even as they charge towards a dragon.

* * *

**A/N - The Princess Bride is one of my favorite movies ever. If you haven't seen it you might not get this. If you haven't seen it, stop what you're doing and watch it. If you have seen it, then stop what you're doing and go read the book. If you have already read the book then pat yourself on the back, you're kinda awesome.****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	18. Order

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 18****/30**

* * *

_**or·der **/ˈôrdər/_

_Noun: The arrangement or disposition of people or things in relation to each other according to a particular sequence, pattern, or method._

She gapes at her desk, blinks, looks around for some explanation.

Everything is in order, exactly where she left it but...

She shakes her head and reaches out to verify that it's real.

It is, and she's not sure if she should be infuriated, confused, or amused.

Her desk, her chair, her monitor, keyboard, Russian dolls, elephant sculpture, pens, files - they're all wrapped in newspaper.

"CASTLE!"

"Yes, Detective?" he answers from behind her.

When she turns, he's grinning and holding out a cup of coffee.

She tries to smother a laugh, but fails.

It's covered with newspaper as well.

* * *

**A/N - The prank war continues.**

**I hit 100 reviews with that last chapter and I just want to thank all of you who've been taking the time to review. I like to respond to each review individually but sometimes life gets in the way. So a BIG thank you to each of you.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	19. Summer

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 19****/30**

* * *

**sum·mer **_/ˈsəmər/_

_Noun: The warmest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from June to August and in the southern hemisphere from December to February._

He's never known the twelfth precinct to be a lonely place. There's always too much happening, too many people buzzing around, activity even in the darkest hours of night.

But as Ryan sits at his desk, staring blankly at the calendar wondering when things will return to normal, he recognizes with harsh clarity that lonely might be his new normal.

Beckett's desk is empty, the chair beside it unfilled.

But it's the occupied desk beside his, where his partner sits, doing everything in his power to be anything but, that solidifies the emptiness.

He just wants this summer to end.

* * *

**A/N - Been neglecting the drabbles for some one-shots I'm working on but wanted to get this out at least.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	20. Transformation

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 20****/30**

* * *

**trans·for·ma·tion **_/ˌtransfərˈmāSHən/_

_Noun: A thorough or dramatic change in form or appearance._

"Hey," Ryan greeted him with a nervous, yet hopeful smile, just like he had every morning since Esposito had come back from suspension.

And just like all the previous mornings he gave a detached nod and sat at his desk without a word.

It's funny how quickly relationships transform, Javier thought as he pointedly immersed himself in paperwork. There was a time when he was sure who he could trust, when he knew without a doubt who had his back. Now...

He'd always thought that the wheels would never fall off, that partner meant more, but he'd been wrong.

* * *

**A/N - Espo and Ryan have been speaking to me lately.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	21. Mad

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 21****/30**

* * *

**mad** _/mad/_

_Adjective: Mentally ill, insane._

"Are you mad woman!"

Kate rolls her eyes, "Castle you visited England, you didn't become English."

"Rubbish old chap. You're the one gone barmy m'dear. "

"Seriously Castle, stop."

"Oi, don't be a cheeky bugger now. Bloody 'ell, I'm as full blooded English as a treacle pudding, bob's you're uncle."

She fixes him with a look.

"I'm just taking the mickey, cracking good time. Am I bovvered?"

Her lip twitches but she holds herself together and raises an eyebrow.

"Bet you liked it when _Detective Inspector Colin Hunt_ did it," he grumbles in his natural American accent. "Fiddle sticks."

* * *

**A/N - Are you disrespecting the House of Cooper! (Ten points to anyone who gets that)**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	22. Thousand

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 22****/30**

* * *

**thou·sand **/ˈTHouzənd/

_Number: The number equivalent to the product of a hundred and ten;_

There's a thousand words he wants to say to her. A thousand declarations. And a thousand speeches.

But when her blood is pouring out of her body, seeping onto her clothes, his hands, the grass below, he settles on the only three words that really matter...

_I love you._

There's a thousand words she wants to say to him. A thousand explanations. And a thousand apologies.

But when he's standing before her – hurting and angry and well beyond the breaking point - when she hears the question on which everything rides, she settles on the only word that really matters...

_You_.

* * *

**A/N - Been awhile. How's life? **

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	23. Winter

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 23****/30**

* * *

**win·ter**/ˈwintər/

_Noun: The coldest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from December to February and in the southern hemisphere from June to August._

He doesn't mention the transfer request hidden beneath the files in his bottom desk drawer. He filled it out on the first day of winter, when the bitter chill within the precinct outdid the cold outside and the hurt drowned out the hope that things would eventually get better.

It just needs to be signed and submitted - one stroke of pen to paper, ten steps to the captain's office.

But he doesn't sign it, nor submit it, nor mention it. Not to Jenny, nor Gates, nor his partner. He won't give up. Not yet. With any luck not ever.

* * *

**A/N - Poor Ryan pt 2.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	24. Outside

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 24****/30**

* * *

**out·side **/ˈoutˈsīd/

_Noun: The external side or surface of something._

She's on the outside looking in – at a daughter and granddaughter, a father and son, a mother and grandmother. They have their roles. They know them well.

She doesn't know her role, not yet anyway. This is new territory, trying to insert herself into a family that's already so tight.

Martha herds her into their circle, Rick takes her hand and Alexis smiles content.

They've done this before, but it's different now. Because she's sitting at the table with the two most important women in his life...and he's looking at her like she's the first.

Like she's family already.

* * *

**A/N - Another one on the way.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	25. Diamond

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 25****/30**

* * *

**dia·mond**/ˈdī(ə)mənd/

_Noun: A precious stone consisting of a clear and typically colorless crystalline form of pure carbon, the hardest naturally occurring substance._

He checks his pocket for the diamond ring again, swipes his finger over the pouch, just to be sure it's there.

Kate looks his way and grins, giddy. Rick smiles back, nervous.

"I'm gonna get a drink, want something?"

His eyes go wide, panicked. She can't go now, she'll miss-

The crowd roars suddenly. He sighs, relieved. Inning's over. It's time.

The nerves set in again as the video board lights up. She eyes him quizzically. _It's time_. He pulls the pouch from his pocket, grips the ring tightly as the message begins.

She's going to kill him for this.

* * *

**A/N - This was inspired by my brother, who recently got engaged :D He was so nervous and kept checking his pocket to make sure he wouldn't forget the ring. Also inspired by his now-fiance who told him she'd kill him if he proposed at a baseball game (he didn't).**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	26. Tremble

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 26****/30**

* * *

**CONTENT WARNING: This is a bit adult. Nothing over the top, but kiddies should skip.**

**trem·ble**_ /trmbl/_

_Verb: To shake involuntarily, as from excitement or anger; quake._

She knows she's a goner even before his breath skitters hot across the slope of her breast, even before his fingers graze along her side leaving behind a trail of electrified skin, even before he palms her breast with a delightful squeeze.

And when his teeth close over her nipple with the perfect amount of pressure and she trembles with pleasure beneath him as he flicks his tongue over the tip, she's certain he knows it too.

"What's your answer?" he rumbles so close she can feel the words on her skin.

"Yes," she whimpers. "Yes, you can drive tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N - I'm on a roll today. Hope you're enjoying them, just four to go!**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	27. Simple

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 27****/30**

* * *

**sim·ple**/ˈsimpəl/

_Adjective: Easily understood or done; presenting no difficulty._

The little things are different. Those simple gestures that used to be accidental, now they do them on purpose. The locked eyes for that first sip of coffee, the brush of fingers when she hands him a file, the touching shoulders as they lean near the murder board, plotting.

They think they don't notice, but they do.

"Should we tell them we know?" Ryan asks.

"And ruin all the fun?" Esposito replies, eyebrow raised. "No way bro, I say we milk it. First to five awkward interruptions gets fifty bucks. First to catch them in the act gets a hundred."

* * *

**A/N - So I'm thinking about going back and turning a few of these drabbles into full-blown one-shots. If you have one in particular you really want to see extended, let me know.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	28. Letters

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 28****/30**

* * *

**let·ters **/ˈletərs/

_Noun: A character representing one or more of the sounds used in speech; any of the symbols of an alphabet._

The letters start to blur and she knows she has been standing in front of the murder board too long. This case has gone nowhere since their primary suspect alibied out, but Beckett can't bring herself to go home.

She sees the victim's family too clearly in her head - the father with his drawn face and graying hair, the teenage daughter with all the pain in the world dumped on her shoulders in an instant. It hits too close to home. She can't leave.

She always wished that Detective Raglan had been the kind of cop who wouldn't leave.

* * *

**A/N - Getting close now. I want to have the last two done before the premiere so wish me luck. :)****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	29. Promise

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 29****/30**

* * *

**prom·ise **/ˈpräməs/

_Noun: A declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that guarantees that a particular thing will happen._

Kate glances around, then steps closer, places her hand on his chest. She asks with a challenging lift of her eyebrow, "Promise?"

"I promise," Rick answers, confident smirk on his lips.

She smiles and tilts up to whisper-

"Promise what?" Ryan asks.

They jolt apart.

"Promise that- that I won't..uhm- get my own pair of 'writer' handcuffs," he answers, grabbing Beckett's cuffs from the desk.

Beckett nods, "The vest went far enough. I'm- uh, drawing a line."

Ryan narrows his eyes then shakes his head.

"I'll save these for later," Castle mouths from around Ryan's back with a wink.

**A/N - Only one more to go. The finish line is there. Many months late, but still there.****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	30. Future

**30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 30****/30**

* * *

_fu·ture _/ˈfyooCHər/

_Noun: The time or a period of time following the moment of speaking or writing; time regarded as still to come._

"Tell me a story," she requests quietly one night in his comfortable embrace.

"A story?"

"Mhm."

He kisses her bare shoulder softly.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful, yet tough detective met a charming and handsome writer who annoyed the hell out of her. But eventually he fought his way past her walls and together they slayed the dragon that held her captive."

"Mmm, good story...so what did the future hold for our heroes?"

"They had an army of little Castle babies."

She laughs and smacks his arm.

"And then they lived happily ever after," he finishes with a grin.

**A/N - Finally got this done after neglecting it for way to long. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed throughout. I still do intend to turn some of these into one-shots if I ever find the time. I'm also open to continuing to drabble, but since I've used all the words in the challenge feel free to challenge me with words of your own. Again thanks for all the support.****  
**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone**


	31. Crazy

**Random Word Challenge: Crazy**

* * *

She's not sure whether to grin or glare. So she does both.

He's crazy. And incredibly sweet and generous. But mostly crazy.

"Castle...What is that?"

He steps up beside her on the sidewalk and bounces on his heels, "Isn't it awesome?"

She stares, incredulous. He didn't... "You didn't..."

He nods excitedly, the smile on his lips splitting his face in two.

"It's all yours," he says.

The sleek silver Mercedes SLK with personalized license plates that read SXYCOP gleams on the sidewalk as she approaches.

That's the last time she jokes with him about buying her a car.

* * *

**A/N - This was commissioned by dave-ck. And yes, he's crazy.**


End file.
